Un lento despertar
by Aiskel
Summary: Morgana Le Fay, ellos la llamaban. En los libros y en la historia que aun esta por venir. Y Morgana Le Fay no estaba destinada a ser reina. Traducción del fanfic A Slow Awakening de la autora IronyRocks
1. Chapter 1

******Title:** A Slow Awakening  
**Author:** Irony_rocks  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Pairing:** Morgana/Arthur, Morgana/Amistad con todos  
**Warning(s):** Sexo, spoilers de toda la primera temporada.  
**Summary:** Morgana Le Fay, ellos la llamaban. En los libros y en la historia que aun esta por venir. Y Morgana Le Fay no estaba destinada a ser reina.  
**Disclaimer:** _Merlin_ no me pertenece.  
**A/N**: He cortado la escena original NC-17 de este fic, ya que esto es . Aun así hay una escena de sexo pero ligera. Estáis advertidos. si tu quieres la escena original tendrás que ir al perfil del autora y leerla en livejournual, pero estará en ingle.

**Parte I**

El primer chico en captar su atención fue el hijo de un noble llamado Urien.

Ella solo tiene catorce años en ese momento, muy joven. Urien es dos años mayor que ella y hace todo lo que Arthur no; le hace cumplidos, habla con ella con lineas de poesía y lírica; él la prodiga de regalos. Es lo suficientemente joven para ser intoxicada por tanta adoración, y durante sus dos semanas de visita en el castillo Morgana frecuentemente se encuentra acompañando a Urien al bosque. Pero cuando un día durante su paseo empieza a llover, Morgana comparte su primer y casto beso con un chico, ella lo encuentra nada especial... y decepcionante.

Días después, ella le ofrece a Urien una despedida fuera de los muros del castillo. Le da un pañuelo como prenda de su cariño, pero ellos dos saben que nada más pasara. Por lo menos, ella espera que Urien sea lo suficientemente astuto para saber eso. En la experiencia de Morgana, los chico pueden ser un poco densos sobre ciertas cosas.

"Por lo tanto, el idiota por fin se fue, ¿eh?" Una voz la sorprende desde atrás.

Ella se vuelve y ve a Arthur bajando las escaleras. "¿Por qué es cuando él era tu amigo, el hombre era honrado e inteligente, pero cuando él se interesó en mí, de repente se convirtió en no apto para tu compañía?"

"Gusto y sensibilidad," Arthur ofrece, con ironía. "El chico obviamente no tiene ninguno".

Pero ella ve algo en sus ojos, una pizca de alivio al ver a que Urien se fue. Él estaba celoso. "Oh, Arthur," dice con una sonrisa descarada. "Eres es tan obvio".

Él pone los ojos. "¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo ahora?"

Su sonrisa sólo crece. Es triste, pero los celos de Arthur dan a Morgana mucho más placer que todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días en compañía de Urien. Ella simplemente gira sobre sus talones, conscientes de que sus ojos están pegados en ella mientras avanza por el largo pasillo.

"Morgana" le grita mientras ella se retira. "Cualquier cosa en la que estés pensando ¡estás equivocada!"

Pero ella no lo estaba y los dos lo sabían.

* * *

"Honestamente, no entiendo por qué alguien iría tras Arthur," Gwen ofrece, poniendo los ojos al ver sus travesuras desde el otro lado del campo. "No es más que un matón".

No es frecuente que Gwen sea tan honesta y franca, pero Arthur es el único tema que a menudo obliga a su lengua a soltarse. Es la mejor amiga de Morgana, pero ni siquiera Gwen sabe cuánto le esta llegando a gustar Arthur. En contra de cualquier buen sentido común, especialmente el suyo propio. Uno podría pensar que sería más inteligente que eso.

"Bueno, supongo que eres la única mujer en todo el reino inmune a sus encantos," Morgana ofrece con una sonrisa. "Voy a tener que emplear tu juicio de vez en cuando."

Esa noche, Morgana se despierta bruscamente de su sueño, un grito atraviesa su garganta. Una visión le nubla la cabeza, obligandola a sollozar. Sueña con algo: una mujer vestida de rojo y otra lleva azul. Las dos son figuras oscuras, nada más que vagas formas femeninas. Ambas de pie sobre una tumba abierta, y en el interior la única figura que reconoce.

Esa es la tumba de Arthur.

* * *

Entonces, un hombre llega. Un niño en realidad, pero él lo va a cambiar todo para siempre.

Su nombre, por supuesto, es Merlín.

* * *

"Merlín" Ella oye reír a Gwen, a la vuelta de la esquina. "Merlín, ¡se va a caer!"

La cosa que se caería resulta ser el casco de caballero, una nuevo, si Morgana no se equivoca. Merlín lo lleva precariamente cómico entre una cantidad de armas y armadura, y Gwen se precipita hacia él para ayudar a aligerar su carga.

"Mi padre pasó los últimos quince días forjando esto", increpa a Gwen con voz amable. "Lo vas a dañar antes incluso de que llegue a Arthur."

Merlín pone los ojos. "Él tiene la cabeza gruesa, dudo que necesitara el casco de todos modos."

Algo se desliza por la parte superior de la pila de Merlín, cayendo al suelo. Antes de que ninguno de ellos pueda llegar a ella, Morgana aparece y extiende una mano. Con un crujido de metal, Morgana, alza la armadura de cota de malla, que consiste en decenas de miles de anillas entrelazadas cuidadosamente tejidas a mano. Siempre le sorprende cuánto trabajo se va en proteger a Arthur para uno de sus juegos: su escudo de justas, su gola de acero, guanteletes y las placas de tórax.

"Ah, gracias, Milady" Merlín murmura con vergüenza. Se ve un como un caballo de tiro sobrecargado. "Supongo que no podía, umm-"

"Dame", dice ella, salvándole de algunos problemas mientras le quita algunas cosas más.

Ellos dividen la armadura entre los tres y caminan por los pasillos lado a lado. Ella obtuvo algunas miradas de algunas personas a lo largo del camino; no es frecuente que la protegida del rey sea vista haciendo algo que un sirviente haría, y eso le irrita un poco en su orgullo, el estar tan obligado por su estatus y posición.

Su posición.

El pensamiento la deja seria mientras que Gwen y Merlín intercambian risas a su lado. Ella los mira de reojo y aunque es extraño, siente envidia de ellos. Envidia de los sirvientes. De vez en cuando siente como si Uther, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, esencialmente ha creado una jaula para ella. Una bonita, aunque sabe que no debe quejarse porque ella tiene suerte de tener tantos lujos, Morgana anhela el día en que gobierne su propia vida de la manera en la que quiere, no el camino que nadie le dicta.

"¿Milady?" Merlín la llama.

Se da cuenta de que han llegado a su destino y Gwen ya ha entrado en la otra habitación. Sintiéndose un poco tonta por dejar que su mente divague de forma tan transparente, Morgana rápidamente deposita los objetos sobre la mesa y se vuelve para salir.

"Morgana", Merlín la detiene de nuevo, sorprendiéndola al usar su nombre de pila. "¿Está todo bien?"

Ella no puede nombrar el impulso que casi la obliga a hablar con honestidad. Hay algo en Merlín, no puede reconocer qué, pero parece un alma buena o un espíritu afín o ... algo. Hay un destello de familiaridad, pero el momento pasa antes de que Morgana realmente pueda ponerle nombre.

"Estoy bien, Merlín," ella miente. "Sólo es cansancio."

Merlín asiente. "O ... ¿aburrimiento? Estoy libre las próximas horas. ¿Te gustaría ..."

"¿Qué?"

Él piensa por un momento, y luego se decide "¿Jugar al ajedrez?"

El juego termina durando casi tres horas. Cae el Anochecer. Es sorprendentemente buen contrincante, sus hábiles maniobras contrarrestado rápidamente por las de él. Morgana ha estado jugando al ajedrez contra Arthur prácticamente toda su vida, y ha perdido muy pocas veces. Con Merlín, es diferente. Ella no puede anticipar la estrategia de Merlín cuando Arthur por lo general se deja expuesto. A esas horas Morgana comienza a darse cuenta de que hay más en Merlín de lo que parece. Se esconde una mente brillante detrás de su dulce comportamiento.

"Jaque Mate" declara Merlín.

Este es el primero de muchos juegos que juegan, pero no todos ellos será tan inofensivos como el ajedrez.

* * *

"Que esto sirva de lección a todos" proclama Uther, de pie en la terraza con vistas a la plaza de la ciudad. "Este hombre es culpable de conspiración de hechicería, encantamientos y magia., Y conforme a las leyes de Camelot, he decretado que tales prácticas están prohibidas con la pena de muerte".

"Esto tiene que terminar" susurra Morgana.

"Lo hará" responde Gwen. "Algún día".

Morgana mira con ojos de acero como un joven, no más mayor que ninguno de ellos, se acerca a la soga del verdugo. "Un día no muy lejano" se promete a sí misma.

* * *

En el siguiente año, muchas cosas pasan. Morgana crece: en poder, a la vista, con conciencia clara de lo que la rodea. Todo comienza cuando un niño druida es condenado a muerte. El reinado de Uther ha sido siempre perturbador, pero hay una crueldad que ella ya no puede pasar por alto. La idea de dejar morir al niño la hace sentir mal, y algo en ella responde. Algo fuerte y posesivo. Algo que nunca ha conocido, pero no que puede negar.

Entonces, las cosas progresan aun mas cuando semanas mas tardes ella casi reza por la muerte de Uther, a manos de un asesino, cerca de la tumba de su padre. Todo sucede tan rápido, con tanta rapidez, pero su trayectoria ha sido siempre empinada y traicionera. Al día siguiente, ella camina por un prado sola a las afueras de Camelot.

El poder dentro de ella, y más importante, la voluntad para ser elaborado, de manera constante se manifestará durante muchos meses, muchos años. Pero ese día, ella por su cuenta sólo está segura de una cosa. Se encuentra en una posición única de influencia y poder. Está destinada a algo, ella lo sabe. Inclina la cabeza y pide por guía ... pero es como una oración al viento, su destino es desconocido.

Al otro lado del prado, se oye una voz distante. _Morgana Le Fay_, la llama en un susurro. _"Tu pueblo te necesita"._

Y luego hay un silencio de muerte.

* * *

"Esto es sólo el principio" ella advierte a Merlín.

Oh, cuánta razón había tenido.

Arthur se sacude y da vueltas en un sueño inquieto, ardiendo con una fiebre que deja su cuerpo enredado en sábanas sudadas. Cuando Gwen se va de su lado, por un momento, en silencio ella se desliza en sus aposentos y lo observa desde la distancia. Él está delante de ella, medio desnudo e indefenso, y lo único que puede ver es su visión. Su muerte. Con lagrimas en los ojos, y el conocimiento abrumador de que podría haber evitado esto la deja paralizada por la culpa.

Coge la toalla húmeda sobre la mesita de noche, y la retuerce sobre el bol de agua. Presiona el lado frio en su frente, ella se mantiene en silencio. Su mirada recorre el cuerpo, que por lo general es la personificación de salud y fuerza. El sudor en el pecho brilla a la luz de una vela tenue, y odia verlo así. ¿Dónde está su campeón arrogante?

"Lo siento", susurra.

La voz de Uther viene desde detrás de ella. "No tienes nada que lamentar, Morgana".

Sorprendida, mira hacia atrás y luego rápidamente compone su expresión. "Yo no le había visto allí."

Uther se ve pálido y frágil, mucho más viejo de lo que él había parecido tres días antes. Él es un gran número de cosas, incluyendo cruel en su reinado, pero Morgana nunca ha dudado de su amor por Arthur. Sin embargo, este mismo hombre la tendría quemándose viva en una pira si supiera...

Cada movimiento que ella hace en su presencia debe ser calculado y medido. No tiene otra opción.

Morgana se levanta. "Deberías descansar. Te ves pálido".

"Mi hijo se está muriendo. ¿Cómo debería verme?"

Ella lo mira acercarse a Arthur, y esto es demasiado. Demasiado sufrimiento. No puede soportar el dolor en el rostro de Uther mientras mira a su hijo moribundo. Morgana pudo haber detenido esto, debería haberlo hecho. Las lágrimas le escuecen los ojos, y da un paso atrás, escapando de la habitación sin que Uther se diera cuenta. La atención de él está en otras cosas.

A medida que ella avanza por el largo pasillo, Morgana levanta la cabeza y toma una decisión. No va a ocultar su don nunca más - estas visiones. La negación no ha hecho sino hacer sus pesadillas realidad. Morgana está cansada de ser un mensajero ignorado por todos, incluso por ella misma.

Ese ya no será el caso.

* * *

Esa noche, tiene otra visión.

"No deberías haber matado a mi amigo!"

Hay relámpagos y lluvia, una mujer se convierte en pura luz y gritos. Justo antes de que todo se desvaneciera y se fundiera en la oscuridad, Morgana ve. Ella ve una figura, de pie alto y glorioso. Ella ve la fuerza, la magia y el poder. Tanto es el poder que la ciega como el sol al amanecer.

Ella ve a Merlín.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte II**

"¿Qué es eso?" Arthur le pregunta, mirándola mientras ella lo observa en silencio moverse por su dormitorio. "No has hecho otra cosa que mirarme desde que me desperté. Sé que estás enamorada de mí, Morgana, pero una dama debe ser un poco más discreta, ¿no te parece?"

Imbécil arrogante.

Aunque le irritara bastante, todavía quiere besarle hasta perder el sentido.

El impulso la abruma, incluso a medida que intercambian púas y se burlan entre sí en una búsqueda incesante para restablecer la normalidad. Como si él no hubiera estado en la cama un día antes; como si ella no guardase un secreto que ahora la quemaba por dentro. Es algo más que un milagro que Arthur se recuperara, y ella lo sabe, contrariamente a las afirmaciones de Gaius, a ninguna medicina se le tiene que agradecer por ello.

"Me tengo que cambiar", dice. Ella levanta una ceja, y las orejas de él se ponen rojas. "Lo que significa que tienes que irte".

Ella sonríe cuando se levanta, y no puede dejar de tocarlo. Su brazo es sólido y fuerte bajo su mano abierta, y piensa que es como siempre debería ser. La imagen de aquel pálido y débil, postrado en la cama, todavía la atormenta.

Su voz es suave, casi sin poder evitarlo. "Me alegro de que estés bien, Arthur."

Parece que él no sabe qué hacer con eso, con ella, con esta vulnerabilidad expuesta. Arthur y Morgana han luchado siempre como niños pendencieros, negando el uno al otro cualquier tipo de atracción con cada respiración. Atracción que ella piensa que es bastante obvia hasta para un ciego. Ellos son niños a veces y está cansada de eso.

Ella ya no es una niña pequeña y ciertamente Arthur no es un chico.

Se apoya en la punta da los pies para darle un beso en los labios, uno suave que rápidamente se convierte en algo más exigente. Los labios de Arthur están secos y agrietados, pero saben tan dulce. Tan cálidos. Ella siente su sorpresa, pero él no titubea. Morgana piensa que sí, esta es, esta es la emoción que faltaba en su primer beso. Una euforia la atraviesa, y le saca un sonido a Arthur cuando se aleja.

"Buenas noches" le dice, antes de salir sin otra pausa.

Arthur sólo la mira.

* * *

Ella ve a Merlín venir por el otro pasillo. comparten una mirada y él se ralentiza para saludarla con una simple sonrisa. Pero puede reconocer el poder en él ahora, ¿cómo lo había pasado por alto antes? Hay tanta fuerza en él, que le llama como el de Mordred lo hizo. Magia.

Eso probablemente debería asustarla.

"Morgana", la saluda alegremente, con una bandeja llena de comida para Arthur en sus manos. "¿Acabas de venir de ver a Arthur?"

Ella asiente con la cabeza, y con un brillo en sus ojos. "Sí. Creo que está mucho mejor ahora."

Mientras tienen una conversación ociosa en el pasillo ella lo único que quiere hacer es decirle que lo sabe, que ella le entiende. Pero no quiere alarmarlo. Un secreto como el suyo es una sentencia de muerte. No sabe cómo él se las ha arreglado para ocultar tal poder de todo el mundo, pero ella no lo va a exponer. Es un buen hombre y valora demasiado su amistad para eso.

"Merlín" dice ella. "Gracias."

"Por qué?"

_Por salvar la vida de Arthur_, le quiere decir. "Por ser un buen amigo."

* * *

Cuando la primavera esta al caer, Morgana, Uther y Arthur visitan el gran mercado de la ciudad. Merlín y Gwen van detrás de ellos, llevando el montón de compras que Uther añade con gran generosidad y cantidad para preparar el banquete en honor al 18 cumpleaños de Morgana.

"No sé por qué tengo que estar aquí para esto", se queja Arthur, pateando una piedra suelta y enviándola a toda velocidad a un charco delante de ellos. "Gwen tiene mis medidas. Estoy seguro de que ustedes, señoras podrían haber hecho la compra de mi ropa. No es como si tuvierais algo mejor que hacer".

Morgana finge una sonrisa dulce. "¿Tú no tienes miedo que te vistiéramos como el tonto del pueblo? Ya sabes, para variar."

Arthur entorna los ojos. "Honestamente, ya tienes suficientes vestidos para vestir a la mitad de las mujeres de Camelot. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?"

"Joyería", Morgana le responde con rapidez. "Ah, y ropa interior."

La contestación de Arthur se pierde por un total de dos segundos y cuando ella se gira para verle descubre que el esta perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, su cara se enrojece y mira hacia otro lado. No han hablado del beso que compartieron desde que ocurrió, casi como si estuvieran de acuerdo en que fue un error de una sola vez y nada más. Pero Arthur se comporta diferente a su alrededor, sus comentarios sarcásticos son menos cáusticos y la mira cuando piensa que ella no está mirando.

"Morgana" Gwen llama desde abajo del camino. "¡He encontrado el material perfecto para tu vestido!"

Sin decir una palabra se escapa para unirse a Gwen en una pequeña tienda al extremo del mercado, buscando a través de telas de sedas y satenes ricos importados de los confines del reino. Gwen tiene un gusto impecable en la ropa, así que no es sorprendente que Morgana le deje seleccionar la pieza final.

Pero allí, una señora mayor ciega la detiene. "Usted", susurra, apuntando a Morgana.

"¿Qué?" Gwen pregunta por ella.

Morgana oye la voz de la anciana en la cabeza. _Usted tiene el poder._

Alarmada y sacada de guardia por un momento mira hacia abajo para recuperar la compostura. Lanza un vistazo hacia Uther y Arthur de pie en medio de la calle y su corazón late de manera irregular.

Morgana levanta sus ojos hacia Gwen. "¿Puedes llevarle esta tela a Arthur y preguntale su opinión?"

Gwen levanta una ceja incrédula. "¿Hablas en serio?"

Morgana ofrece una sonrisa. "Le dará algo que hacer."

Gwen pone los ojos, pero hace lo que se le ha ordenada. Cuando Morgana está a solas con la anciana, se acerca con urgencia. "¿Quién eres tú?"

La ciega niega con la cabeza. "Eso no importa. He estado esperando a tu llegada."

Rápidamente acerca la mano de Morgana y deposita un pequeño libro. En la portada en el material de cuero gastado hay tallado un símbolo druida. Se da cuenta rápidamente que es un libro de hechizos, uno muy utilizado. Cuando levanta la vista la anciana la sorprende una vez más, no hay nadie a la vista. Se desvanecido en el aire.

"¿Morgana?" Gwen dice suspirando cuando regresa. "Arthur dice que prefiere verte en un saco de patatas".

Deslizando el libro bajo su manto, está tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no responde.

* * *

"Por mi protegida", Uther brinda en la celebración de su cumpleaños delante de todo el mundo. "No podría quererte más ni aunque fueras mi propia carne y sangre. Que todos tus sueños y aspiraciones se cumplan y si deseas cualquier cosa que este a mi alcance para poder darte, sólo tienes que pedirlo."

Morgana se encuentra en el centro de la multitud con una sonrisa amable fija en sus labios.

"Por Morgana", Uther termina. "Camelot nunca te olvidara."

_Eso esta destinado._

Sus poderes de vidente son solo el principio y pronto, lentamente, Morgana descubrirá más habilidades. El poder de mover cosas con la mente, capacidad de hacer conjuros en Latín... hay tanta magia en su interior. Sin embargo debe tener mucho cuidado. Como un ladrón siendo invitado en la casa a la cual va robar, va con precaución.

"Encontramos otro hechicero en la aldea" Uther anuncia durante la misma cena. "Va a haber un ahorcamiento a finales de semana."

Morgana se mantiene en silencio.

* * *

En pleno invierno la Bestia de Bodmin ataca a las personas de Camelot.

Este fantasma gato salvaje ha sido visto cerca del ganado mutilado y de tres campesinos asesinados. Arthur y sus caballeros son enviados a tratar con él, pero Morgana sabe que ningún arma mortal va a acabar con este mal. Lo sabe porque lo encontró en su libro de hechizos, el que le dio la anciana en el mercado.

Ella espera, a ver si Merlín hace algo, ya que se ha dado cuenta que durante estos meses ha sido él el salvador silencioso de Camelot. Pero los días se hacen más largos. Con el tiempo va en busca de Merlín y lo encuentra con Gaius.

"Es una bestia desconocida" explica Gaius. "No creo que vayamos a tener mucho éxito en matarlo antes de que mate a más de nosotros".

"Arthur lo puede manejar," Merlín insiste.

Ella le lanza una mirada y ve incertidumbre en él. ¿No son conscientes de que la criatura es la Bestia de Bodmin? Sólo puede ser eliminada con un conjuro en Latín que consiste en tres frases de largo y una piedra común llamada Terrelus. Arthur no puede hacer nada en este asunto; la magia es requerida.

Sus palabras se detienen mientras ansiosamente delibera sus opciones. ¿Debería decirle Gaius y Merlín lo que sabe? Le harán preguntas y se vera forzada a revelar el libro de hechizos que esta en su poder. ¿Seguro que puede confiar en ellos? Merlín es como ella y ha demostrado ser amable y fiel una vez tras otra.

Morgana abre la boca pero las puertas laterales crujen al ser abiertas bruscamente. Dos caballeros se apresuran llevando a un tercero que estaba herido. Por un breve y aterrador momento Morgana piensa que es Arthur. Sólo respira de nuevo cuando el joven príncipe viene caminando por la puerta, cubierto de suciedad y empapado en sudor.

"Mondavi" explica Arthur. "La criatura llegó a él antes de que yo pudiera ahuyentarla. ¿Puedes ayudarlo Gaius?"

"Va a tomar trabajo" Gaius exclama: "Merlín, rápido ¡trae mis cosas!"

En el momento de excitación, Morgana se desliza fuera de la habitación pasando inadvertida por la multitud. Con un sabor amargo en la garganta, toma una respiración para calmarse mientras se pasea por el pasillo, todavía recuperándose de la sorpresa de ver la carne desgarrada del hombre. Podría haber sido fácilmente Arthur. Merlín y Gaius estarán demasiado preocupados por atender las heridas del hombre, y furiosamente se debate con ella mimas de camino a sus aposentos.

Ella corre hacia delante echando hacia atrás la alfombra cerca de su mesa y mueve algunas tablas sueltas del suelo. Sacando su libro de hechizos.

Morgana hará algo con esta criatura si nadie más puede.

Esa misma noche, empaca una bolsa con un cambio de ropa, la piedra Terrelus y el libro de hechizos. Se viste como una sirviente. Justo antes de que Gwen venga se escapa por el pasillo hacia la salida trasera. La noche es oscura y Uther ha puesto un toque de queda temprano. No hay una sola persona en la calle salvo los guardias del castillo que son sorprendentemente fáciles de evitar.

Morgana monta su caballo y toma las riendas. "Adelante" susurra. "Rápido".

* * *

La luz de la antorcha la guiá a través del misterioso, silencioso y oscuro bosque. La nieve es espesa y engorroso dificultando su camino, no por primera vez Morgana lamenta vestirse como una sirvienta. Los pantalones hubieran sido preferibles.

Se detiene en el centro de un claro, sus ojos viajan a lo largo del bosque y luego de vuelta hacia donde ella había venido. Habían pasado ya varias horas de búsqueda infructuosa y sospechaba que la bestia de Bodmin no saldría esa noche. Con un lago suspiro, de mala gana hace planes para volver.

Es entonces cuando ella lo oye, el crujido de unos pasos pesados en la nieve. Su sentidos se alertan, concentrándose en el sonido detrás de ella, se queda totalmente quieta. Cualquier movimiento brusco puede provocar un ataque inmediato, por lo que da la vuelta poco a poco. Se encuentra con un felino oscuro enfrente de ella, uno como nunca antes había visto. Negro, con pelaje espeso y dos cuernos en la cabeza. La bestia le gruñe y sus ojos se vuelven rojos en la oscuridad.

De repente otra bestia se revela a su lado y otra detrás de ella. Rápidamente, con creciente alarma, Morgana se da cuenta de que acaba de entrar en un hecho inesperado: una manada. Los rumores en Camelot sólo habían mencionado uno.

Gruñendo con bajos gruñidos la rodean dando vueltas alrededor de Morgana.

_"Descendo Amano Levatius"_, susurra con voz tenue elevando la piedra Terrelus con mano temblorosa. _"__¡__Amano Levan. Amano Levan!"_ Un rayo azul golpea contra una bestia. Otra se precipita hacia adelante haciéndole caer en la nieve cuando una garra rasga su brazo, ella grita y se alza de nuevo a cuatro patas _"Leva-Descendo Amano"_

La piedra se cae al suelo volando en el aire lejos de su alcance.

Acostada sobre su espalda indefensa se queda mirando a los animales restantes. El que está en su lado lame sus heridas gruñendo. Morgana piensa brevemente _¿__así que esto es como termina? _Instintivamente corre la mirada sobre el bosque en busca de ayuda. Tontamente ella desea que aparezca Arthur o Merlín, pero está sola. Completamente sola.

De alguna manera eso parece apropiado.

El pensamiento calma su pánico, aunque aun tiene miedo. Al igual que una creciente marea siente una calma extraña que la cubre. _No_, piensa con una fría furia. _No__n__ecesito protección de nadie_. Una bestia salta en el aire y Morgana extiende una mano, un relámpago sale hacia fuera con truenos, como de una tormenta que va creciendo. Las bestias atacan pero Morgana se rinde por completo a algo dentro de ella una fuente de energía sin límites que no conoce fronteras.

Pronto los animales comienzan a gimotear.

Luego uno por uno van muriendo.

* * *

Si encontráis algún fallo avisadme. Espero que lo disfruten.

XoXo


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte III**

En el momento en que ella logra regresar al castillo, se pregunta si han notado su ausencia. Se ata un vendaje fuerte en la herida vertical de su antebrazo, lo cubre con la manga larga del vestido de recambio. Ella logra deslizarse entre las puertas del castillo silenciosamente y casi llega a su habitación cuando escucha su nombre en voz alta.

Arthur está detrás de ella. "Morgana ¿dónde has estado?" le exige "Gwen dijo que no estabas en tus aposentos esta noche."

Tratando de ser indiferente ella le responde. "No seas paranoico Arthur, estoy bien."

"¡Tenemos un toque de queda impuesto!" prácticamente le ladra. "Estas desafiando un edicto de Uther."

"Sólo fui a dar un paseo."

"Esta casi amaneciendo."

Ella lo incita con una sonrisa mordaz. "Ha sido un paseo muy largo."

Los ojos de él brillan con ira y se pregunta si esta vez se ha pasado de la raya, tal vez ha utilizado demasiado la estrategia de la burla para cubrir sus secretos. Por lo general, funciona, es muy fácil para ella distraer a Arthur, pero esta vez se ve un poco más enfadado de lo normal. A veces se pone así en cuanto a seguridad se refiere.

Él la agarra por el brazo sano. "¿Dónde estabas?"

Ella no lleva muy bien lo de ser maltratada. "Fuera"

Soltando un gemido de frustración. "Hay algo por ahí matando gente y tú, tú insufrible malcriada criá -"

"Tu preocupación es conmovedora" ella le corta liberando su brazo. "Pero estoy bien."

Ella avanza lo que le queda de camino hacia su habitación y abre la puerta. Arthur la sigue, entra en su cuarto con lo mejor de su mal temperamento, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Morgana se pregunta si todo el castillo se ha despertado por su arrebato. Ella deja caer su bolso en el suelo cerca de su armario y se aleja rápidamente rezando para que él no le preste ninguna atención especial, avanza a su armario y lo abre. Lo inspecciona como si estuviera eligiendo su nuevo atuendo y eso fuera mucho más importante que la presencia de Arthur.

Él la mira furioso al ser ignorado. "Exijo una respuesta a mi pregunta".

"Ha recibido su respuesta, mi señor."

"Morgana, hablo en serio."

"Sí, me doy cuenta por la mirada severa y estreñida de tu cara".

De repente le da la vuelta y la estampa contra la pared manteniéndola ahí con un brazo contra el pecho, el uso de la fuerza la sorprende. Arthur nunca ha usado esa ventaja sobre ella, ni siquiera cuando ellos solían practicar con la espada cuando eran niños. Él siempre la dejaba ganar, no aposta, pero sabia que él no podía usar toda su fuerza en contra de ella. Después de un tiempo se da cuenta cuanto le cuesta eso a él, especialmente cuando se burla de él sin misericordia sobre como le gana en su propio deporte.

Con la cara enrojecida le dice con una mirada furiosa. "¿Qué estás haciendo Arthur?"

"Responde a mis preguntas satisfactoriamente y luego te suelto"

"Bueno, lamento decepcionarte pero no tengo ganas de satisfacerte esta noche."

Él la dejo de apretar, solo un poco. Su cara se oscurece. "¿Es que-fuera tú ... estabas con alguien esta noche? ¿Un hombre?"

"¿Qué?" La pregunta la aturde tanto que ni siquiera piensa en mentir y sacar una coartada fácil. "¡No! Arthur, imbécil, no hay ningún hombre."

Él se toma su tiempo y observa su rostro cuidadosamente, después de un momento la suelta y asiente con la cabeza. "Bien".

"¿Bien?" Ella repite incrédula todavía nerviosa y agitada. "¿Qué quieres decir con bien, arrogante gil-"

Él la interrumpe cogiéndola por la parte trasera de su nuca y con fuerza la atrae a su boca para besarla. El movimiento es inesperado y la inunda con sentimientos conflictivos, ella no le quiere corresponder, tal vez sus peleas la hacen agitarse y sentirse desagradable, por decir algo. Pero sus manos van a su cabello, su lengua a su boca y todos sus sentimientos desaparecen, así de fácil. El beso es tan brutalmente intenso e insistente, un ligero gemido escapa de los labios de ella.

Él finalmente la suelta respirando fuertemente, deseo apareciendo claramente en sus ojos, y se da cuenta de que ha soñado con volver así de salvaje a Arthur, sin sentido y con la prueba delante de ella la hacen imprudente. Se miran en busca de dudas o rechazo, cuando no encuentran nada, se besan otra vez desesperadamente.

Sus anchos hombros y brazos son sólidos debajo de sus manos mientras él la empuja contra la pared. Músculos duros contra ella, su aliento deliciosamente cálido en su boca, caliente y sofocante. Ella piensa que esto no es nada como el primer beso que compartieron, pero aún sigue siendo terriblemente familiar. Siempre han sido así, se pelean y luchan con palabras, no con sus cuerpos. Ahora, eso se traslada a esto. Puro deseo la atraviesa y tensión se forma en su cuerpo. En la parte baja de su cuerpo.

La puerta se abre y se escucha a alguien exclamar"¡Oh!"

Se separan y descubren a Gwen y Merlín de pie en la puerta.

* * *

"Es asombroso" Merlín dice la noche siguiente, dando a Morgana una mirada curiosa a través del tablero de ajedrez. "Los hombres de Arthur han encontrado tres de esas criaturas asesinadas en los bosques del este. Gaius fue capaz de identificar sus cuerpos".

"¿Que eran?"

"Bestias de Bodmin" dice comiendose el alfil de ella con su reina. "Al parecer, sólo un mago puede matarlos".

La mirada de ella se fija en las piezas de ajedrez, ni una pizca de emoción la traicionan. Luego levanta su vista para estudiar a Merlín a la luz de las velas de su habitación. Para ser un hombre tan poderoso con un secreto tan grande, no es bueno con las sutilizas. Él está tratando de sacar cualquier reacción de ella pero si hubiese sido tan fácil nunca podría haber sobrevivido a un duro escrutinio de Uther durante estos meses.

Ella se hace la curiosa. "¿Gaius ha informado a Uther sobre el mago?"

"Sólo a Arthur".

Morgana hace una pausa, y luego sigue con voz firme. "¿Qué dijo él sobre ese asunto?"

Merlín sonríe burlonamente. "¿No has hablado con él últimamente?"

No es frecuente que Morgana se ponga nerviosa, pero el sentimiento en ese momento es abrumador. Ella deja caer su mirada hacia el tablero de ajedrez otra vez. Ya es bastante malo que Gwen la haya estado atormentado sin piedad desde el incidente de la noche anterior, no cree que pueda manejar a Merlín también. Suspirando fuertemente mueve un peón a otra posición.

Después de unos momentos Merlín le pregunta suavemente: "¿Cómo te heriste el brazo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Tu brazo. Me di cuenta de que lo has estado manejando torpemente todo el día."

"No es nada". Ella niega con la cabeza. "Estaba manejando mi espada esta mañana y tuve un accidente."

Merlín se detiene lamiéndose los labios es obvio que quiere decir algo, tal vez incluso confrontarla sobre la red de mentiras que ha estado tejiendo con el fin de encubrir las actividades de la noche anterior. Se las arregló para disuadir a Arthur de hacer más preguntas, pero duda que el mismo método de persuasión funcione con Merlín.

"Estoy aquí ya sabes" dice Merlín, cambiando una pieza en el tablero de ajedrez. "Si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien. Confiar en alguien. Sobre cualquier cosa."

Hay un indicio de inteligencia escondida en sus ojos. Hace algún tiempo, con esta apertura hubiese confesado fácilmente y podrían compartir sus secretos mutuamente. Pero la oportunidad vino y se fue, el momento de revelación posa por ella y se fue por la ventana.

Mueve su caballo y amablemente le dice: "Jaque mate".

Si puede evitarlo no contara su secreto a ningún alma.

* * *

Excepto que uno por uno todos lo van descubriendo de todos modos.

Gwen la descubre una vez. Sucede durante un simple hechizo de levitación, pero es un objeto pesado y Morgana tiene toda su atención en el y no en la puerta. Desplaza la el mueble desde un extremo hasta el otro de la habitación y cuando ella se da la vuelta, su mirada choca directamente con la de Gwen. Su doncella se queda ahí con ojos muy abiertos y una expresión aturdida en su rostro como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez.

Morgana deja caer de golpe el cofre con un ruido sordo. Se miran la una a la otra por un largo momento y Morgana trata en vano de encontrar alguna excusa que lo explique todo. Es inútil, sin embargo. Ha sido sorprendida en flagrante delito.

¡Maldita sea! Ella no quiere que Gwen se involucre en esto para nada.

"Lo sabía" Gwen dice con un débil susurro, una mano temblorosa cubre su boca. "Yo siempre lo supe, pero rezaba para que no fueras tan tonta. Morgana, ¿En qué estás pensando?"

Aunque lo esperaba, la reprimenda aún dolía. "Yo no estoy siendo tonta".

"¡Estás haciendo magia en la casa de Uther Pendragon! ¿Cómo llamarías a eso?"

Morgana se estremece y se aleja, caminando hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. No puede negar el buen juicio en la advertencia de Gwen. Uther ha intensificado su campaña contra la magia últimamente, y en los últimos tres meses, ha habido media docena de ahorcamientos. Ella conoce a Uther mejor que nadie, tal vez incluso mejor que Arthur. No va a perdonar la vida de Morgana si la descubre, ni por la promesa que le hizo a su padre.

"¿Cuánta magia has aprendido?" Gwen le pregunta con cautela, dejando caer la vista el libro de hechizos abierto en manos las de Morgana. "¿Cuánto has-"

"¿Cuanto haya aprendido hará alguna diferencia en mi sentencia?" pregunta en voz baja, cerrando el libro y metiéndolo bajo el brazo. "Pero no te preocupes no tengo planes de ser descubierta".

"¡Nadie piensa en descubrirte!" Gwen insiste duramente, con voz llena de temor. "Morgana, si alguien alguna vez ... ¿alguien sabe? ¿Arthur?"

Ella se gira hacia Gwen. "¡No! ¡Y tiene que seguir siendo así".

"¿Tienes miedo que te entregue?"

Hay una larga pausa. "No" Morgana admite en voz baja, hablando con vulnerabilidad. "Tengo miedo de cómo va a mirarme. Del mismo modo que tu estas mirándome ahora en este mismo momento"

Gwen niega con la cabeza y rápidamente se acerca a ella. "Yo no te tengo miedo, mi señora. Temo por ti. Si alguna vez te pasa-"

Morgana levanta una mano. "No hay quien pueda parar lo que esta venir, Gwen. Me temo que el destino tiene algo para todos nosotros."


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte IV**

Durante los próximos meses la relación de Morgana con Arthur empieza a evolucionar.

El día antes del torneo anual, una serie de competiciones de tiro con arco, justas y lucha con espada. Morgana y Arthur vagan hasta una de las verdes lomas a las afueras de la ciudad. Hay un aire de expectación alrededor de ellos. Estos juegos son para Arthur mucho más importantes que todas las competiciones juntas y Camelot espera nada menos que un rendimiento asombroso de su príncipe favorito. Su intención es hacer un picnic relajados, pero en algún lugar entre poner la manta y colocar la comida, se han ... distraído.

"Arthur" dice en voz baja casi sin aliento. "En realidad deberíamos parar".

Colocado en gran parte encima de ella besando desde la clavícula hasta la mandíbula, murmura en voz baja "¿Por qué en nombre de Dios querríamos hacer eso?"

Se estira para besarla apasionadamente, haciéndose con el control de su boca con una habilidad que tendría a otras mujeres sufriendo un desmayo. Él ha cortejado a alguna que otra dama de la corte anteriormente, dos de las cuales ella estaba casi segura que compartieron su cama, pero sus avances demuestran que es más experimentado de lo que previamente creía.

Los últimos meses han sido justo así, sus normales disputas y peleas, interrumpidas frecuentemente con calientes abrazos. No están cortejándose, él no es su pretendiente. Por lo menos no oficialmente. Merlín y Gwen se las han ingeniado para mantener las cosas tranquilas (Merlín ha conseguido ser condenado al cepo solo dos veces, una mejora). Pero uno de estos días, ella teme que van a encender el castillo en llamas con el chisme, al ser atrapados en un armario de escobas. Uther no tiene la menor idea de lo que está pasando entre ellos y Morgana preferiría mantenerlo de esa manera.

A decir verdad nadie tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando entre Morgana y Arthur. Eso incluye a Morgana y Arthur.

"Espera Arthur" ella protesta entre besos, con los labios hinchados y rojos. "Más despacio. Despacio. Tenemos que hablar."

Gimiendo con frustración mientras se aleja. "¿_Hablar_? ¿Por qué haríamos eso ahora que tenemos algo mucho mejor que hacer con tu boca?"

Ella lo empuja de nuevo duramente y clavándole la mirada. "Lo digo en serio Arthur"

Él rueda los ojos y se acuesta junto a ella, se estira a través de la manta, su comida descansa olvidada junto a sus pies. Ella se sienta fijando los pliegues de su vestido, tomando un momento para recuperar la compostura. Las nubes se forman por encima de sus cabezas, el aire es fresco y cruje, Morgana piensa que una tormenta se acerca.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" pregunta.

Él le da un casual encogimiento de hombros. "Un picnic"

"Eso no es lo que estoy hablando y tú lo sabes."

"No tengo la menor idea de lo que estas hablando" Arthur protestas. "Ahora no es diferente."

Ella suspira profundamente con frustración pasándose los dedos por el pelo para que no este tan desordenado. Su cara está enrojecida y la parte posterior de la camisa de Arthur tiene manchas de hierba. Con la forma en que han estado actuando últimamente, ella empieza a sentirse tonta. Este no es un comportamiento del futuro rey y ciertamente no es propio de la conducta de Morgana.

"Esto no puede continuar así" insiste y Arthur se sienta. "Este es un comportamiento ridículo para los nosotros dos, y-"

"¿Qué es ridículo al respecto?" Arthur le pregunta incrédulo. "No estamos haciendo nada que hombres y mujeres no han estado haciendo desde el principio de los tiempos."

"De alguna manera sospecho que Uther tendrá algo que decir acerca de esa declaración."

Arthur se pone serio ante la mención de su padre y mira hacia adelante, rodeando con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Se sientan lado a lado por un momento, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte de Camelot. Morgana de repente desea no haber sacado el tema para nada. No tiene muchos momentos donde ella puede estar completamente despreocupada y relajada en torno a otra persona y estos momentos libres con Arthur recientemente le proporcionó un alivio muy preciado de los otros dolores de cabeza constantes en su vida.

Con Arthur las cosas son simples. Ella nunca siente como si estuviera escondiendo nada de él, incluso cuando estaba claro que si lo hacia. Es una paradoja, pero de nuevo, también lo es esta relación. ¿Qué otra cosa podía explicar su enamoramiento con un hombre que provoca gran parte de su ira?

Pero ahora él tiene esa mirada en sus ojos, la que pone cuando es Príncipe De Camelot, se encorvado por el peso de sus responsabilidades. Siempre parece mayor cuando asume ese papel, lo que lo diferencia del hombre testarudo con el que ella se pelea a base diaria. Morgana se pregunta si se ha dado cuenta todavía de que ella casi nunca discute con él cuando se pone así.

"Si le digo a mi padre acerca de nosotros él querrá hacerlo formal"

Ella asiente con la cabeza lentamente. "Sí, supongo que sí"

Arthur la mira, su expresión por una vez desnuda y expuesta. "¿Quieres que sea formal entonces?"

Siente como si todo el aire saliera de sus pulmones. Haciendo su relación formal ante los ojos de la gente de Camelot significaría sólo una cosa: Morgana seria preparada para ser reina. Y Uther ... Uther, con todos sus defectos, siempre la ha amado como a una hija. Él sólo alentaría tal unión y no habría absolutamente vuelta atrás de eso.

Ella se queda en silencio por demasiado tiempo y Arthur mira hacia a otro lado, el rechazo oscureciendo su cara. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo se levanta y le ofrece una rígida sonrisa. "No importa, supongo" dice calmado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "Esto no es nada más que un comportamiento ridículo ¿no?"

"Arthur" ella protesta porque están dando marcha atrás.

Sacude la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado y luego maldice. "Los caballos"

"¿Qué?"

"Los caballos" repite. "Nos olvidamos de atarlos. Espera aquí, iré a recuperarlos".

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, él se dirige al el borde del campo, hacia el bosque. Su postura se ve rígida, enojado y ella no puede encontrar las palabras para que regrese. Es probablemente lo mejor, todavía no sabe qué respuesta le daría.

¿Quiere que esta relación se formalice?

* * *

La búsqueda de los caballos toma un largo tiempo, y en algún momento, Morgana se queda dormida. Sueña con lluvia, con suciedad, con un ataúd cubierto de pétalos de rosa rojas. Hay un rayo de luz y ve a Arthur peleando con otro hombre en batalla. Su duelo. Las espadas chocan con hilos de sangre.

se despierta con un grito desgarrador.

"Morgana" Arthur la llama desde lejos corriendo hacia ella.

Sus manos estaban temblando, con lágrimas en los ojos y siendo Arthur lo primero que vio al despertar ella no se pudo controlar. Lanzándose a sus brazos sollozando por culpa de su sueño, sobre su muerte y las palabras caen sin pensamiento o reflexión. Él trata de calmarla con palabras sin sentido, acariciando su cabello pero lo único en que ella puede centrarse es en su muerte.

¿Por qué ella esta condenada siempre a verle morir?

Las nubes por encima de ellos escogieron ese momento para abrirse y empezar a llover fuertemente. Arthur la levanta. Los caballos no se encuentran por ningún lado. Él recoge su capa y agarrándola de la mano y la conduce por un sendero formado. Le deja guiarla sin protestas, con su mano dentro de su un férreo control sin querer soltarla.

Rápidamente llegan a un refugio, una casa vieja y vacía no muy lejos del bosque. En el momento en que entran, Morgana es esta completamente empapada y tiritando, su vestido mojado y casi completamente arruinado por la caminata del bosque. Arthur no esta en mejor estado. Ella deja su mirada viajar por la casa, los muebles rotos y ventanas tapiadas. Esta casa estaba abandonada.

"Vamos a encender un fuego" declara Arthur, buscando cerca por madera. "La lluvia no debe durar mucho tiempo y luego vamos a buscar los caballos otra vez."

Ella le mira con la garganta apretada por los sollozos todavía recientes. Sus manos tiemblan y sabe que no es por el frío. Sus sueños siempre la dejan así, paralizada de miedo. No rompe la distancia entre ellos dos. En su lugar, se instala cerca de la leña, abranzandose trata en vano de defenderse del frío. El golpeteo de la lluvia se mantiene constante afuera.

Morgana no hace nada más que ver a Arthur mientras enciende el fuego, completamente en silencio, hasta que el escrutinio lo hace estallar. "¿Qué?" exige lanzado por su extraño comportamiento. "Morgana ¡habla!"

Con la voz débil susurro. "Te vi morir".

Cierra los ojos por un momento. "Fue sólo un sueño" descarta suavemente. "Estoy bien. Estoy aquí"

Ella niega con la cabeza y se acerca a Arthur arrodillándose ante él junto al fuego. Se ve tan joven, tan guapo pero la imagen que la atormenta es la de su cadáver. Sus ojos arden con lágrimas no derramadas y ella le quita un mechón de pelo húmedo de su cara.

Sin ningún tipo de comentario por su parte ella le dice la verdad. "Escúchame con mucha atención" susurra con voz temblorosa. "Te vi morir en los combates de mañana. Vi una pelea, vi tu espada y luego vi la herida. Morirás mañana Arthur Pendragon, a menos que haga algo para detenerlo"

Después de una larga pausa él estaba silencio. "Morgana, sólo era un sueño."

"No" ella replica firmemente. "Arthur ¿no lo entiendes? Mis sueños nunca son sólo sueños." Ella respira profundamente. "Tengo el don de la visión."

Él se echa hacia atrás abruptamente. "No sabes lo que estás diciendo".

"Sé _exactamente_ lo que estoy diciendo."

"Estas en shock. Estas confundida y asustada-"

"Estoy aterrorizada" acepta "Pero eso no significa que mis palabras sean menos ciertas"

Arthur se pone de pie y se distancia de ella dando unos pasos. La expresión de su cara sólo se puede describir como de incredulidad y de miedo - por ella, de ella, eso no lo tiene claro. En todos estos años con Arthur nunca había visto a Morgana de esa manera antes. Se queda mirándola fijamente por un largo tiempo, evaluándola en busca de cualquier pizca de verdad en sus palabras y probablemente orando por todo lo contrario.

Arthur traga fuertemente. "¿Estás diciendo que …? ¿estás diciendo ...?"

Ella asiente en silencio.

"¿Desde cuándo?"

Una pausa. "Desde que tengo memoria"

* * *

Arthur esta quieto por un tiempo muy, muy largo.

Eventualmente, el silencio es demasiado grande. Sus ojos caen en el catre que esta en el rincón. El colchón esta desgarrado y de la cobija ni hablar, pero parece acogedor. Ella se estira y se acuesta con la mirada fija en el fuego de nuevo. Arthur no entra dentro de su línea de visión, pero puede sentir su mirada sobre ella. Él se sienta con la espalda contra la pared, las rodillas contra el pecho su vaina y el resto de la espada a su lado.

"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste antes?"

Ella mantiene su mirada en las llamas. "Yo estaba ... estaba asustada, supongo."

"¿De qué?"

"Tu reacción"admite. "Tú eres el hijo de Uther Pendragon."

"Morgana, mírame. _Mírame_". Ella levanta la cabeza, Arthur parece incrédulo y un poco enojado, pero sus palabras no lo son. "Yo nunca permitiría cualquier daño hacia ti. En este momento ya deberías saberlo."

"Arthur"

"Estos sueños, tu no tiene control sobre ellos. Esto no es culpa tuya y no permitiría que seas castigada por ello".

Aunque la declaración es reconfortante, la forma en que esta enunciada su respuesta es reveladora. Ella ya le había dicho más de lo que nunca pretendía y no está segura de que este listo para manejar el hecho de que tiene más poderes. Uther le ha enseñado desde la cuna a odiar la magia y la veta independiente de Arthur no va más lejos. Envolviendo los brazos alrededor de ella suprime un escalofrío, permaneciendo en silencio.

"Mañana" dice al fin. "No se debe luchar en el torneo. Vas a perder."

Arthur suspira profundamente y con voz suave"No te preocupes por eso. Estoy advertido ahora. Voy a tomar precauciones adicionales."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Dije que no te preocupes por eso. Soy más que capaz de cuidar de mí mismo."

"Mañana será diferente" Morgana persiste y esta no es como cualquier otra pelea que han tenido antes. Por lo general son tercos gritos o un ligero coqueto, pero esta conversación en enteramente silenciosa y con tono íntimo. "No hay ninguna razón para seguir adelante con el torneo, Arthur. Sé que es importante, pero lo ríndete y-"

"Morgana" la detiene.

Se miran el uno al otro y luego ella vuele a mirar al fuego. Han tenido esta conversación antes, sobre el caballero Valiant. Ella piensa, _Arthur_. _Estúpido_, _terco_ _Arthur_. Él no da marcha atrás de una pelea, nunca lo hará. Es su orgullo, el mismo que la mantiene de buscar consejo en lo que refiere a sus poderes. Ellos realmente hacen una buena pareja el uno con el otro ¿no?

Después de un largo silencio, Arthur finalmente se levanta y viene a asomarse por encima de la cama. Sus ojos le preguntan y después Morgana solo asiente con la cabeza. Lentamente ella se desplaza a un lado y él toma su lugar en el catre. Pasan unos momentos reorganizándose, él detrás de Morgana, en el espacio entre ella y la pared. Él pone un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercando su espalda a su pecho. Su respiración es estable contra su cuello y él huele como la lluvia.

Él se mueve de nuevo y el tiempo sigue constante en la noche.

* * *

Con el tiempo él se mueve y se apoya en uno de sus codos para inclinarse sobre ella."La bestia" murmura. "Ese día, bajaste corriendo las escaleras. ¿Tu previste que iba a ser mordido?"

Cierra los ojos todavía preocupada por el recuerdo de esa pesadilla y los largos días de después cuando él había estado enfermo. "Sí, traté de advertirle."

"Lo recuerdo".

Ella niega con la cabeza. "Yo debería haberlo hecho mejor"

"Y Sophia" él susurra "tú me advertiste sobre ella también. Yo no te hice caso"

Su voz no es ni remotamente burlona. Le mira y estudia la compasión tan impropia en su mirada, sus rasgos afilados, tan guapo que han cautivado a todo un reino. Es en ese preciso momento cuando se da cuenta de que va a amar a este hombre como a ningún otro. Él la frustra y provoca su ira, con tanta frecuencia que prefería estrangularlo a hablar con él, pero ella lo ama. _Está enamorada_ de Arthur Pendragon. Crío idiota.

Arthur le aparta un mechón de pelo de sus ojos y ella arruga su cara casi en lágrimas. Él puede ser tan gentil, tan cuidadoso cuando quiere serlo. Este lado de él es casi demasiado y Morgana vuelve su cabeza rápidamente.

"Morgana" Le reprende tercamente, luego ligeramente le agarra de la barbilla para que le mire. "¿Sabes lo que Uther me dijo ayer?"

Ella se pone rígida en sus brazos. "¿Qué?"

"Él me habló de las cualidades que espera de la futura reina. Hizo una lista de los rasgos, como ves, porque Dios sabe que no cabe esperar de mí que sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para averiguarlo por mi cuenta." Hace una pausa sosteniendo su mirada. "Había cosas que él dijo que necesitaba: la virtud, la fuerza, la convicción, la lealtad y sobre todo, un amor eterno por Camelot y su gente."

"Arthur" respira débilmente.

Y debido a que no quiere que él continúe por donde quiera que vaya con esto, le tira hacia abajo. Morgana se encuentra con sus labios a medio camino, el beso es suave al principio que luego da paso a una exploración más agresiva. No se necesita mucho para convencerlo a que deje de hablar. Los dedos de Arthur se enredan en sus rizos mientras dice su nombre sin respiración y ella abruptamente piensa, _sí, esta noche es la noche en que Arthur Pendragon se convierte en mi amante._

Ellos son conscientes de sus limitaciones de espacio, moviéndose juntos hasta que él está acostado sobre ella con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Ella no tiene experiencia en esto como Arthur, pero sabe como hacer para que le responda. Su mano cae es su cabello, se envuelve alrededor de su nuca para tirar de él en un beso embriagador. Él gime débilmente contra su boca, pero su toque sigue siendo suave. Sus dedos son ligeros y cuidadoso cuando acaricia la cadera y sigue por su estómago, hasta la curva de sus pechos. Ella lucha contra un escalofrío cuando él llega a su clavícula expuesta y juega con la cuerda que mantiene su vestido cerrado.

Él está tratando de ser cauteloso y reservado y Morgana decide que no tiene por qué serlo. "Arthur" le dice en un susurro. "Quiero sentirte dentro de mí."

Él gime fuertemente, con los ojos ligeramente cerrados. "Yo no ... yo no quiero obligarte a nada".

Ella casi se quiere reír. "¿Cuándo has conseguido forzarme a hacer algo que no quería hacer?"

Ella le da un rastro de besos por toda su mandíbula y su respiración se vuelve irregular, con voz ahogada de repente. "¿Estás ... estás segura Morgana?"

Ella no respondió simplemente guió su mano de nuevo a su pecho, a la cadena que cruzaba por la parte delantera de su vestido. Bajo la atenta mirada, sus dedos lentamente deshacen la cadena y ella se sienta, los dos acomodándose un poco en el colchón. Ella tira el material fuera de los hombros y luego hacia abajo. La respiración de Arthur es más fuerte que el sonido de la lluvia de fuera y él empuja el vestido hasta donde puede, dejando al descubierto su torso.

"Morgana" susurra cerrando los ojos.

El vestido todavía envuelto alrededor de su cintura, pero su cuerpo pesado sobre ella la mantiene allí. Él se mueve más abajo, sus músculos se mueven sobre ella, la boca caliente de Arthur sobre su piel, hasta que alcanza el material. Morgana levanta las caderas y el desliza el vestido fuera del camino, luego su ropa interior que termina alrededor de sus pies. Esta nerviosa, y es extraño estar nerviosa a causa de Arthur. Él parece muy seguro de si mismo.

"Arthur" dice "Creo que ahora sería un buen momento para darte esa respuesta."

Su lujuria es sustituida un momento por confusión. "¿A qué pregunta?"

"Sobre lo de antes" responde ella. "Creo que estamos listos para hacer esta relación formal con el rey."

Después de una pausa Arthur ríe, dejando caer la cabeza hacia abajo para descansar en su hombro. "¿Hazme un favor?" tartamudea contra su cuello. "Nunca hables de mi padre conmigo cuando estamos así, nunca más."

"Tomó nota" responde ella con cariño. "Para referencias futuras."

Ella agarra su hombro y con las uñas arañando suavemente a través los duros músculos de su espalda. Su diversión se convierte en un gemido y él inclina su cabeza a un lado colocando besos a lo largo de su mandíbula. Morgana sabe ahora a qué atenerse, dolor al principio, agridulce e inevitable, pero luego el placer crece igual que antes. Su sangre será derramada esta noche, pero Morgana le da la bienvenida. Lo necesitaba.

"Mi Reina" Arthur respira, como si fuera una promesa y hacen el amor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte V**

"¿Dónde estaban vosotros dos?" Uther les exige, más tarde esa noche.

"Nosotros estábamos ..." Arthur responde, compartiendo una mirada de soslayo con Morgana. "Quedamos atrapados en la lluvia"

* * *

Ella entra en las cámaras de Gaius por la puerta lateral, en busca de Merlín. Ella ya se ha confesado una vez esta noche sobre sus poderes; la desesperación la hace buscar por más ayuda. Si Arthur no está tomando sus advertencias con la gravedad que se merecen, entonces Morgana tomara precauciones ella misma. Merlín ya ha probado ser el protector de Arthur más de una vez, por lo que su primer destino es obvio.

Lo que ella no espera es que Gaius y Merlín descarten tan fácilmente sus preocupaciones. "Es sólo un sueño Morgana" Gaius insiste amablemente. "Al igual que todos los demás"

Ella lo mira fijamente, y luego sus ojos viajan a Merlín. El joven simplemente deja caer su mirada al suelo, incapaz de mantener el contacto visual con Morgana durante cualquier periodo de tiempo. Ella sabe que la cree, _sabe_ que están tan preocupados al oír hablar de su última pesadilla, como ella ya lo esta. Lo que no puedo entender es por qué hacen esas negaciones.

"Morgana" Gaius continúa. "Usted debe tener cuidado de hablar de esos sueños a nadie más que nosotros. Uther - "

"No me hables de Uther," Morgana explota, incrédula. "Y yo sé tener cuidado. Sólo he venido a ustedes con esta información". Mira a Merlín y espera hasta que sus ojos hagan contacto. "He venido a ti."

Hay un largo silencio y los oídos de Merlín enrojecen. "¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Realmente es un mentiroso horrible; sospecha que Gaius es la única razón por la que ha logrado pasar desapercibido durante tanto tiempo. Toma un momento para elegir sus palabras cuidadosamente, Morgana planta las manos sobre la mesa y se inclina hacia adelante. "No va a sobrevivir al torneo de mañana a menos que haya algún tipo de intervención" Mira a Merlín intencionadamente. "Intervención mágica. Sé lo suficiente, pero siempre puedo utilizar ayuda para protegerlo. Tu ayuda Merlín."

Merlín traga con dificultad y le dice: "Oh"

"Sí, yo sé acerca de tus habilidades" ella responde con firmeza, tomando un respiro. "Así como tu sabes acerca de las mías."

No es la mejor manera de comenzar finalmente a compartir sus secretos, pero sin duda no es la peor.

* * *

Al día siguiente, aunque el torneo no comenzaba hasta bien entrada la tarde, la multitud empezaba a juntarse fuera de los muros del castillo por la mañana temprano. El miedo empieza a roer su estómago produciendo que Morgana se encuentra mal, pero exteriormente, ella esta tan tranquila y serena como cualquier otro día. Ella saluda a los invitados a medida que hacen fila para rendir homenaje al rey y a su protegida.

Gwen viene detrás de ella. "Merlín esta preparando a Arthur. Él preguntó por su compañía."

"¿Merlín?"

"No" contesta Gwen. "Arthur".

Morgana sonríe educadamente a un noble que se detiene frente a ella, su mente sólo mitad centrada en las bromas intercambiadas. Una vez más, el premio de la lucha es doble: el honor y una velada con Lady Morgana del brazo. Ella aún no ha visto al hombre de su visión, él que logra darle un golpe mortal a Arthur. Sólo sabe el aspecto de la armadura del hombre y de su casco. Nada más. Ni siquiera está seguro de si el golpe mortal está diseñado malintencionadamente o es un mero accidente. Suficientemente frustrada, su visión no es más que un borrón.

Aguantando decir una maldición, le susurra una excusa a Uther que sonríe amablemente. "No tardes mucho" Uther reprende, dándole una mirada. "Y dile a Arthur que debería haber estado aquí hace unos minutos."

Ella asiente con la cabeza y hace su escape con Gwen a su lado. "¿Morgana?" Gwen le pregunta. "¿Hay algo que deba saber? Usted ha estado actuando de manera extraña durante todo el día."

Morgana se ralentiza llegando a dar un alto en el extremo del corredor. Pensó sobre su relación con su sirviente por un momento, la mejor amiga que jamás haya tenido y sabe que puede confiar implícitamente en Gwen con el secreto que alberga. Ella abre su boca para contarle su oscura visión, pero en cambio, lo que sale es: "Me acosté con Arthur anoche."

Gwen la mira fijamente durante un largo momento, sorprendida. "Oh"

Morgana mira por el pasillo, donde algunos sirvientes están organizando las guirnaldas para las fiestas. Ella inclina la cabeza a un lado y juntas comienzan a caminar otra vez completamente en silencio. Gwen no es ingenua cuando se trata sobre asuntos de romance de la corte, ella a menudo se entera de los rumores mucho antes de que lleguen a oídos de Morgana. Ella sabe la historia de Arthur con las mujeres y ahora sabe la tan reciente historia de Morgana con Arthur. Morgana no sabe lo que esperar sobre la reacción de su amiga, pero está rezando para que no sea una regañina con advertencias.

Gwen rompe el silencio. "¿Es esto …? ¿te arrepientes?"

"¿Qué?" Morgana responde desconcertada. "No, por supuesto que no."

Gwen no parecía convencida. "Perdóneme, pero no pareces especialmente feliz hoy"

Morgana niega con la cabeza. "Esto no se trata de eso, se trata de ..." suspira pesadamente. "Tuve otro sueño."

"Oh. _Oh_." Gwen asiente. "¿Acerca de Arthur?"

"Acerca de su participación en el torneo de hoy" Morgana confirma con ansiedad. "No es bueno"

"¿Sus sueños no lo son siempre?"

Se detienen de nuevo, a las afueras del cuarto de Arthur. "Arthur no me puede ver así, no antes de su encuentro. Él necesita saber que todavía tengo plena fe en él."

"Usted la tiene" Gwen contesta suavemente, rápidamente. "Simplemente tome una respiración profunda y mantener la calma".

La aceptación suave de Gwen alivia la ansiedad un poco, Morgana toma una respiración y asiente en agradecimiento. Juntas, ambas a la vez empujan las puertas de Arthur, para encontrar a Merlín alcanzando el pesado escudo apoyado en la mesa del centro. Arthur se encuentra en el lateral, cerca de la ventana abierta, de espaldas a ellos. Sus hombros parecen tensos, su postura agitada y con una mirada que Morgana sabe con que lado de Arthur están tratando, es: El Príncipe de Camelot, el futuro rey.

Ella comparte una mirada de soslayo con Merlín. "Necesito un momento a solas con Arthur."

Merlín se detiene, ve las miradas que van y vienen entre Arthur y Morgana. Mientras él pasa por su lado le ofrece un susurro de advertencia. "Ha estado tenso durante todo el día."

Ella asiente con comprensión y espera a que Merlín y Gwen salgan. Arthur todavía está de espaldas a ella, mirando como si todo el peso del mundo está sobre sus hombros. No es por su propio bienestar lo que le preocupa, ella sospecha que lo que le ha mantenido despierto toda la noche fue la idea de dejar a Camelot sin un heredero.

Plantó las semillas de la duda y ahora es su deber quitarlas.

Ella avanza más persistentes, justo detrás de él. "¿Arthur?"

Suspirando pesadamente. "He estado observando a la multitud durante toda la mañana. Personas de todas las profesiones y condiciones sociales han venido de todos los rincones de nuestro reino. Han venido para tener un buen espectáculo."

"Van a tener uno" Morgana responde con firmeza. "Van a tener a su campeón, también."

Se da la vuelta, sorprendido. "¿Pensé que habías dicho que me retirara hoy?"

"Eso fue antes de recordar algo."

"¿Qué?"

"Tu terquedad" ella responde con rapidez. "No es posible que se dejes a otra persona ganar en una lucha justa contra ti. Hablo por experiencia, por supuesto. Pero, de nuevo, nuestras peleas nunca han estado en el mismo terreno."

Diversión suaviza su rostro. "¿Y qué desventaja hay entre nosotros?"

"Estoy dotada de mucha más inteligencia que tú, por supuesto."

Él le ofrece una carcajada y luego rápidamente la tira hacia él para besarla. La intensidad instantánea de su abrazo hace que las rodillas se le vuelvan débiles, el calor surge de su cuerpo y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su beso es posesivo y agresivo y ella piensa que esta tratando valientemente de asegurarse de algo. La presencia de ella. Su próxima victoria. No puede decir cual de las dos, pero Morgana sabe lo suficiente para responder a su beso. Como si alguna vez se haya resistido.

Ella se aleja y deja caer sus manos en su armadura, la coraza de metal es frío bajo sus dedos. Tanta protección y todavía no es suficiente.

"Tengo mil y una preocupaciones" él le confiesa "pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo de anoche."

Ella sonríe, con un brillo burlón en sus ojos. "¿Por qué?" dice reflexionando. "¿Cuando siempre puedes estar pensando en lo de_ esta noche_ en su lugar?"

Él gime y ella se ríe, él tira de ella apretándola contra su pecho. "Yo estaba pensando en eso" Arthur empieza, vacilando un momento. "Esta noche, durante la fiesta, podríamos decirle a Uther sobre nosotros."

Morgana sonríe. Poco a poco, se aleja para sacar un pequeño pañuelo rojo que tenia escondido en la manga, para atarlo alrededor de su cinturón, para que todos puedan ver su prenda como su muestra de su favor. "Quiero tu mente en los juegos y nada más" le dice. "Esa va a ser una conversación para otro día."

Después de una pausa, él asiente con la cabeza. "¿Entonces me guardas un baile?"

"Siempre Mi Señor."

* * *

Cuando el torneo empieza, Arthur pelea una serie de duelos, para culminar en un último duelo que declara al campeón. Más de veinte nobles participan y Morgana apenas puede distinguir uno de otro. En su sueño, todo es borroso. Ella ve al adversario de Arthur como nada más que un adversario enmascarado, un tigre dibujada en el escudo. No es, hasta muy tarde en la noche que Morgana finalmente lo ve entre la multitud.

"Es él" susurra con urgencia, agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Gwen. "¡Rápido ve a avisar a Merlín!"

Un noble llamado Accolon de Orkney, con el escudo familiar, rápidamente se acerca a las filas de los contendientes. Sin embargo, mientras lo observa a lo largo del día y presta especial atención a sus habilidades, no puede encontrar nada particularmente impresionante sobre él. Arthur es el doble de espadachín que él, y que no es sólo su favoritismo hablando.

Los Juegos de continúan, la multitud anima y la noche cae sobre Camelot.

Es entonces cuando ella lo oye: _Morgana Le Fay_ una voz susurra en su cabeza, se vuelve para encontrar a la anciana ciega – la que le regalo a Morgana el libro de hechizos - de pie entre la multitud. _Ya es hora. Tu pueblo te necesita._

* * *

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Morgana exige a la mujer, cuando finalmente llegan a un lugar aislado detrás de la arena. A lo lejos, se oye el rugido de la multitud vitoreando, intensamente consciente de que Arthur va a salir ahora, salir para enfrentarse a Accolon en la próxima ronda del campeonato. Ansiosa, repite su demanda a la anciana. "¡Habla! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Destino" le responde con voz fría y gruñendo. La mujer agarra la muñeca de Morgana rápidamente, abriendo su palma. "Estoy aquí para asegurarse de que usted cumpla el suyo y el niño-rey nunca llegue al suyo."

Morgana palidece. "¿Qué?"

Curiosamente la mujer ciega estudia la palma abierta de Morgana. "Ustedes ha ido ganando poder. Bien, bien. Sí, necesitamos tu fuerza. Te necesitamos con tu máximo potencial."

Ella retira la mano. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Esta noche Arthur Pendragon morirá "Declara la mujer con frialdad. " Con su muerte, una nueva era vendrá y contigo mi señora como nuestra guía."

La furia la posee. "¿Qué locura es ésta?"

"No es una locura" La mujer ciega dice con desprecio y el rostro contraído por la ira. "La casa Pendragon debe arder. ¡Todos!"

Detrás de ellas, las trompetas resuenan y la distante multitud estalló en aplausos. Morgana se da cuenta de que el combata ha comenzado y se lo estaba perdiendo. Se vuelve de nuevo hacia la anciana delante de ella, que esta ciega y medio tullida por culpa de la edad. La decrépita señora apenas puede mantenerse sobre sus pies, pero Morgana puede sentir su poder. Profunda y fuerte magia. No es de Accolon de quien Arthur tiene que preocuparse; es de esta bruja y su hechicería.

La mujer se ríe leyendo la cara de Morgana. "Oh hija, incluso te estoy haciendo un favor. ¿Es el amor? ¿ Estúpido amor? ¿Tienes tu corazón puesto en ser reina? Morgana Le Fay, te llaman. En los libros, en la historia que esta por venir. Y Morgana Le Fay nunca está destinada a ser reina. "

"No sé de qué estás hablando. ¡No dejaré que nada le haga daño a Arthur!"

"Si no soy yo esta noche, entonces vas a ser tú mañana. Usted no está destinada a ser reina. Estas destinada a salvar a nuestro pueblo".

Morgana se acerca hacia adelante enojada. "Para cualquier hechizo que hayas colocado en Accolon, o te juro por todo el poder que hay dentro de mí que voy a terminar con tú vida".

Las sonrisas anciana. "Niña tonta, puedes tener todo el poder, pero no sabes como utilizarlo. No puedes detenerme."

Los ojos de Morgana desprenden un color oro tenue. "Mírame"

* * *

La gente de Camelot está de pie, aplaudiendo tan fuerte como Morgana nunca ha oído antes. A medida que tropieza a su vuelta a la arena, toma un momento para cubrir la oscura y fea herida en su brazo – por suerte es el único daño que sufre a manos de la vieja bruja.

La vieja bruja que por otro lado, no tuvo tanta suerte. Su cuerpo esta tendido sin vida en un callejón vacío detrás de la arena. Se encontrará antes del amanecer, pero nadie sospecha nada raro sobre la muerte de una mujer tan mayor. E incluso si lo hacen, nadie se atrevería a plantear reclamaciones contra la protegida del Rey. Ella se siente enferma, cansada, pero esta no es la primera vez que ha tomado una vida defendiendo lo más preciado para ella.

"Morgana" Gwen llama desde el otro lado de los bancos. "Te lo has perdido todo! ¡Arthur ganado! ¡Ha sido declarado campeón!"

Morgana le da una sonrisa aliviada todavía pálida y temblando de su reciente escaramuza. Nunca antes había usado magia tan potente, ni siquiera contra las Bestias de Bodmin. Esta noche, ella ha vislumbrado sólo una pequeña porción de sus poderes. A pesar de que la ha dejado agotada y débil, Arthur vive para ver otro día. Sin embargo un hilo de temor aparece. Tanto es su poder. Tal vez lo suficiente como para rivalizar incluso con Merlín algún día. No tenía ni idea de que era capaz de eso.

Merlín aparece detrás de ella. "¿Dónde estabas?"

"No importa" responde Morgana. "Mira".

Ella apunta a Arthur en el centro del ring. Los vítores de la multitud son por él, como si fuera su salvador y Morgana vigila en silencio mirando por un momento. Las palabras de la vieja bruja vienen a su mente a pesar suyo. _Morgana Le Fay, te llaman. En los libros, en la historia que esta por venir. Y Morgana Le Fay nunca está destinada a ser reina._

Arthur se vuelve a mirar a Morgana y levanta su espada al aire, la multitud se vuelve loca, siente un frío caer sobre ella. El hombre más frustrante que podía encontrar, pero él es el mejor hombre que ella conoce de lejos. Mejor que Uther de muchas maneras diferentes. Morgana puede ver ya al rey que Camelot merece emergiendo de él. Sólo necesita un empujón hacia la dirección correcta y últimamente Morgana ha sido el catalizador.

Al diablo las consecuencias, piensa. Al diablo lo que pienses los demás. Ella es Morgana Le Fay. Va a desafiar al destino y las expectativas por igual.

Que ese sea su legado.

* * *

****Ya sabéis, si encontráis alguna falta o fallo avisad.

**Fin**


End file.
